


sly foxes (not in heat)

by faefuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Jaemin looks like every sin Donghyuck and Renjun are willing to commit over and over again.aka virgins Renjun and Donghyuck ask Jaemin to be the one they lose their virginity to
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	sly foxes (not in heat)

Jaemin is the friend you come to when you want someone to listen. He's the friend when you need help with something because he never questions. He's the friend you come to when you're too scared to watch a movie alone. He's the friend you come to when you want advice regarding housework. The friend who would gladly lend a hand without hesitance.

So, Jaemin would definitely help Renjun and Donghyuck out, right?

Their request isn't hard at all, and it's Jaemin.

Pretty little kind Jaemin.

"Can you repeat that?"

Donghyuck throws Renjun a look, as if warning him to tell Jaemin clearly and not scare the boy.

"It's as you heard. We...want to fuck you."

Jaemin blinks. "Me? You two want to fuck me? _Me_?"

"Yes," Donghyuck answers, a tight lipped smile on his face. He hopes Jaemin would agree because Renjun and he have had sleepless nights because of this request and if Jaemin rejects it, then they wouldn't know what to do.

"You'd do that for us, won't you, Jaeminnie?" Renjun asks, pleads with soft eyes.

"You'd help us out, won't you?" Donghyuck adds.

"B-but you two. Both of you want to fuck me?" Jaemin frowns, still confused over the request.

They nod in sync, looking up at Jaemin with puppy eyes. Jaemin is their only hope and truthfully, after talking it out a few times, both Donghyuck and Renjun agree on wanting to lose their virginity to none other than Jaemin.

"But why me?"

"Because it's you." Renjun replies, taking Jaemin's hand in his and gently caresses it. "We discussed this a lot and we thought how great it would be to finally lose our virginity to you."

"Yeah," Donghyuck pipes up, reaching for Jaemin's other hand. "Please, Jaemin? We couldn't think of anyone other than you. And—and honestly, fucking you would be the best thing to ever happen."

Jaemin blushes red over Donghyuck's words and how earnest they sound with the way they both look at him. Begging and pleading. Jaemin feels something inside him ignite in fire. It doesn't help that he's got two of his prettiest friends in front of him, asking if they can fuck him. 

Any normal boy would be turned on. To be lusted over, wanted by them two is like a fever dream. Jaemin would never expect this to happen.

They aren't forcing Jaemin but how could Jaemin deny their request when they are asking so nicely. It's not a bad idea per se. And Jaemin could use some dick up his ass.

Thinking over how hot it would be to be between the two of them, with their hands all over him and whispering sweet words to his ears while they stretch him open. To have two cocks pleasuring him. 

Jaemin feels hot all over and he looks down as he nods shyly. Both Donghyuck and Renjun rejoice in his decision, tackling him down in a hug and they all fall down with an _oof._

Jaemin has both cheeks pampered with kisses from them as they thank him over and over.

"So, when do you guys want this to be?"

Renjun shares a look with Donghyuck. They did think this far but didn't expect Jaemin to agree this easily.

"How about now?" Donghyuck suggests, tracing a finger on Jaemin's bicep. 

"N-now?"

Renjun gives Jaemin a reassuring smile as he kisses the back of Jaemin's hand. "Yes, now. We kind of have all the stuff prepared."

It shouldn't make Jaemin shy but he gets extremely shy, cheeks turning as red as it could. Imagining how two of his friends have had a conversation on wanting to fuck him and even going as far as preparing all the necessary things.

"I guess that's okay. Now is okay. What should—um, how do we start this?" 

The two devils sport the same devilish smile as they scarily answer in synchronize, "Foreplay."

"Oh, what should I—"

"Just sit still and look pretty." Donghyuck whispers in Jaemin's ear, licking his earlobe rather sensually.

"We're gonna take our time discovering everything about you." Renjun says with a gentle smile as he slowly lifts up Jaemin's shirt. "You have such a great body, do you know that?"

Jaemin's breath hitches when Renjun presses a finger on his abs. "Y-yeah, I've been told."

"Good."

Jaemin sees the two exchanging glances and before he can ask, the two are already in action. They take off his shirt, throwing it across the floor. The look in both of their eyes are somehow similar— _want, hunger_ and _lust_ all in one and that just makes Jaemin burn even more.

He's felt being wanted and lusted over but by two people at the same time? It's a new feeling.

They take in the sight of shirtless Jaemin who is starting to breath erratically, abs flexing with every inhale and exhale and the slight tremble of his body doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're so pretty, Jaemin." Donghyuck mumbles as he leans down to press his lips on his neck.

"So, so pretty." Renjun says, planting his lips on Jaemin's for a sweet kiss that gets Jaemin wanting more, chasing after Renjun's lips when they part away.

"You'll be a good boy for us, won't you?"

It's embarrassing, the speed when Jaemin nods obediently to the question. His eyes are big and wide. 

Donghyuck trails kisses along Jaemin's throat, nibbling on his Adam's apple playfully then proceeds to suck hickeys on every patch of skin he can. Renjun has both hands stroking Jaemin's pecs gently, going from soft touches to harder presses to flicking his nipples. It gets Jaemin worked up, being touched with so many hands at the same time. 

"You like that?" Renjun smirks, toying with Jaemin's nipples and Jaemin's answer is a choked moan when Renjun goes down to latch his mouth on one nipple. His tongue is oddly cold, in contrast to Jaemin's warm skin, as he presses the underside of his tongue right on Jaemin's nipple.

It makes Jaemin arch his body but Donghyuck holds him down by the shoulders, still scattering marks all over his neck and collarbones. Jaemin thinks he's going to look like a whole mess after this ends and it hasn't even started yet.

Renjun is skilled in his tongue as he plays around with his perky nipple and has his hand busy with Jaemin's other nipple. Jaemin can't even breathe properly from all the sensations on his body. 

Donghyuck surprises Jaemin by tracing a finger along his length, the two suppressing a giggle at how sensitive Jaemin already is. Jaemin is undeniably ashamed of the way he's already half hard, his bulge evident even from his position and Donghyuck isn't making it easy on him by stroking his slender finger along the outline of his bulge. 

Jaemin bucks his hips up, wanting friction yet Donghyuck is stronger than he looks like as he presses down on Jaemin's hips. Jaemin won't be surprised if there would be bruises there next morning.

"Our baby boy is already hard just from a little teasing, huh?" Donghyuck cups Jaemin's bulge through his pants and Jaemin screams. Renjun clicks his tongue at the noise, tapping Jaemin's lips with two of his fingers. Jaemin is confused at first but opens his mouth nonetheless and ends up stuffing his mouth with Renjun's fingers.

"Good boy." Renjun praises and goes to suck on Jaemin's other nipple, leaving the other wet with saliva and hardened with teeth marks all over.

Donghyuck doesn't stop stroking Jaemin, watching how it throbs and trembles in the now uncomfortable sweatpants Jaemin has on. He keeps the stroking going for a few minutes, watches Jaemin shake and mumble incoherently with fingers in his mouth.

Donghyuck bends down to press his cheek against Jaemin's hard cock. "I wonder how pretty you would look like without all this."

"Jaemin is pretty, of course his cock would be pretty too."

"A pretty cock for a pretty person. How fitting."

The two talk as if Jaemin isn't listening to the conversation and it makes Jaemin even more embarrassed, cheeks flushing pink. 

"Can I take this off, Jaemin?"

Jaemin mumbles a muffled yes and Renjun coos at how cute he looks, wanting to answer even with his mouth full.

"He says yes, Hyuckie."

Donghyuck pulls down Jaemin's sweatpants just to free his dick but turns out Jaemin is wearing underwear. "Oh, I didn't expect you would have underwear on. How cute." He pokes the head of Jaemin's cock through his cute printed underwear.

Donghyuck takes off the sweatpants, piling it up with Jaemin's shirt and Jaemin unknowingly shivers from the cold air hitting his bare skin. He's the only one already fully naked while Donghyuck and Renjun are still fully dressed. 

Jaemin whines, finding it unfair and Renjun hums, pulling out his fingers to let Jaemin talk.

"I-I don't wanna be the only one naked." Jaemin frowns prettily. "Take off your clothes too."

"Oh we will, Jaemin-ah. Wait a little bit. Why are you so impatient?" Renjun asks, pushing Jaemin's fringe back. "What is it that you can't wait for? We have all the time right now."

Jaemin doesn't get to answer when he feels warmth engulfing his clothed dick. He moans and Renjun looks back to see Donghyuck having his mouth around Jaemin. 

"It's not about us. you see? We want you to feel good."

"I want—" Jaemin's eyes travel towards Renjun's hips. "Wanna suck you off."

"Impatient as always. But alright, because you've been a good boy." Renjun complies easily, also because of Jaemin's teary eyes and wet lips. He chucks his pants off and pulls down his boxers low enough to let his cock spring out. It isn't small or big, it's the right size and Jaemin moans, he wants it inside his mouth.

Renjun decides to straddle Jaemin's chest, lightly slapping his cock to Jaemin's cheek and brushes it against his lips. Jaemin has his mouth open but whines when Renjun doesn't put it in. 

"Don't you want to feel good in two places, hm?"

Jaemin doesn't get it first until he feels the last clothing on his body stripped off, leaving him stark naked. His cock stands proudly and Jaemin just wants relief already. The next thing he knows, Donghyuck's hand is around his dick. 

Jaemin's moan is swallowed down by the intrusion of Renjun's cock in his mouth. He's caught in surprise but he hums around the cock, not expecting it to fill his mouth nicely.

Donghyuck's strokes on his length are painfully slow but with the right strength grip. Donghyuck plays with his dick as if it's his first time seeing someone else's dick.

"See. Such a pretty dick." Donghyuck says, patting the head lightly. He moves his hand at a random pace, not sticking to one while his other hand fondles Jaemin's balls almost affectionately. 

Jaemin could feel his whole body burn in flames from the sinful touches Donghyuck's doing and the way Renjun is slowly thrusting inside Jaemin's wet, hot cavern. Jaemin feels proud for making Renjun scrunch his face in pleasure and the low moans he lets out.

It makes his dick throb. 

Donghyuck suddenly starts to jerk him off fast and hard, his blunt nails scratching Jaemin contentedly while Renjun picks up his speed, thrusting deeply until he could feel Jaemin's throat. Jaemin has his hand wrapped around Renjun's thigh and he knows he can tap Renjun if it's too much but he doesn't. He wants to be good.

Renjun's hips stutter and he wants to pull out but Jaemin's grip on his thigh is hard, as if asking him not to leave and Renjun chuckles. He finally comes into Jaemin's mouth and the little vixen had the guts to hum in content as he sucked Renjun off until the last drop. 

Renjun pulls out and looks at Jaemin's already fucked out expression. It's just a blowjob and Jaemin is a mess with cum dribbling down his chin. Renjun wipes it and pushes his finger inside Jaemin's mouth, prompting the younger to suck it clean. And Jaemin does.

When he's done, he opens his mouth wide, showing off his clean tongue. Renjun smiles condescendingly, liking the way Jaemin is acting so he plants a tender kiss to his lips, mumbling a good job.

Jaemin moans into Renjun's mouth when Donghyuck tugs on his cock then cries when Donghyuck proceeds to press a finger on his slit, not letting him come.

"Not yet, Jaemin. Not now. Soon." Donghyuck says, pressing a kiss on the head of Jaemin's cock. It leaves Jaemin whimpering because his release was so close but he doesn't want to be bad, so he sniffles his cries.

"On all fours." Donghyuck taps Jaemin's thigh and with difficulty while trying to avoid touching his own hard cock, Jaemin gets on fours and arches his ass. He should have felt a little embarrassed from how easy it was for him to abide and get into such a humiliating position but the only thing in his mind is: to release. 

Renjun helps him by letting Jaemin rest his arms around him while Donghyuck props Jaemin's legs higher until his face is levelled to Jaemin's hungry hole clenching onto nothing. 

"Look at this pretty thing. How cute." Donghyuck singsongs, tracing the rim gently. Renjun laughs and it rings in Jaemin's ears. How could his friends be mean to him even in bed? 

"Hyuckie is praising you, Jaemin. What do you say?" 

Jaemin has never felt this humiliated in life with his ass up in the air and hole being touched this way. "T-thank you, Hyuck." 

"Ah, everything about you is adorable." Renjun coos, running his hand through Jaemin's hair.

Donghyuck chuckles and Jaemin could feel the huffs of air blown against his ass. Donghyuck startles Jaemin by licking a stripe against the crack of his ass. 

"Sweet, and a little salty. Just how I like it." 

Jaemin wants to bury himself somewhere.

Donghyuck experimentally pokes his tongue in and Jaemin moves forward but is caught immediately by Donghyuck's arm around his middle.

"Be a good boy and stay still, okay?"

Jaemin stutters out a gasp as Donghyuck delves his tongue in deeper, exploring the wet cavern with help of his saliva. Jaemin is squirming under him but Renjun is there to hold him. Jaemin thought Renjun's tongue was deadly but Donghyuck proves to be a greater contestant, fucking Jaemin open with his tongue until Jaemin's legs go jelly.

Donghyuck rubs comforting circles on Jaemin's hip bone as he goes deeper and fucks his tongue inside. The other hand goes to prevent Jaemin from coming, pressing harshly on his slit. Jaemin has tears running down his pink cheeks and his mouth drooling. Renjun lifts his face and wipes him clean with his sleeve then kisses him passionately.

Jaemin isn't able to breathe properly with the way the two are treating him. 

"Renjun, come here." 

Just like that, Renjun pecks Jaemin's lips before moving to be with Donghyuck. 

"Oh, Hyuck wasn't lying. You really are pretty all over." Renjun compliments and Jaemin preens, clutching onto the pillow Renjun had substituted with.

Donghyuck aggressively smashes his lips against Renjun's and leads both their hands to Jaemin's hole. He has lube poured all over his fingers and on the hole as he gently presses inside. Renjun collects the lube, coating his finger all while kissing Donghyuck and finally pushing in with Donghyuck's finger.

Jaemin moans the loudest at the foreign intrusion, craning his head back to be met with one of the hottest sights he's ever seen. Donghyuck and Renjun making out while having both of their fingers inside him. Something about the sight makes Jaemin feel he can come untouched.

Renjun and Donghyuck both stretch Jaemin open with their fingers and thrust them in and out respectively, making Jaemin whimper in sensitivity. 

It gets too much when Jaemin feels the familiar feeling in his stomach, his orgasm reaching again, so he arches his back beautifully and lets out a loud whine.

"P-please, Hyuckie, Renjun. Please—"

Jaemin is cut off with a long moan because Donghyuck, or maybe it was Renjun? He can't tell whose finger it is that is snug up inside and pressing hard against his prostate. "No no, please."

"What is it, baby?" Donghyuck replies and Jaemin confirms it was Donghyuck's finger by the next jab and he mewls, biting down on his lip hard enough it could bleed.

"Please, please let me come." Jaemin cries.

"He's saying please, Hyuckie. What should we do?" 

Jaemin squirms, pushing back so he can feel more of their touch on his prostate but they pull away, making him whine louder.

"No, don't—"

"We're not done yet, Jaeminnie. You can't come right now, baby."

Jaemin's dick is heavy between his legs while Renjun slips his hand to grab Jaemin's dick. Jaemin winces from the touch, oversensitivity kicking in and as much as he wants to get off, the comforting touch of Renjun's palm on his dick is never going to make him come.

"Slow down, baby. You'll come later, okay?"

Jaemin could only cry harder, wiping his eyes with his fist harshly until his eyes turned red. 

Donghyuck inserts another finger and starts scissoring him, focusing on loosening Jaemin up for later. He needs all the loosening he could. After all, they could tell how tight Jaemin is and it excites them more. They couldn't wait to fuck him.

Renjun doesn't want to miss out on the fun as he pushes in another finger so it makes a total of four fingers inside Jaemin and Jaemin feels so full up to the brim. The two have different finger structures but it makes everything feel better, the drag and slide of each finger inside makes Jaemin want to submit his soul to them. To let them treat him as they want to.

"More," Jaemin pants. "Bigger."

"Our baby can't even say coherent sentences now, can he?" Renjun coos while Donghyuck runs a soothing hand down Jaemin's spine which makes the younger squirm. 

"Say it again and we'll grant it." Donghyuck says, kissing a mole on Jaemin's back.

Jaemin forces his brain to formulate what he wants to say through the lust clouds filling his mind. "I want more. Something bigger. Fill me up, please."

"Good boy," Renjun beams, slowly pulling out his fingers then wipes them on the bed sheets. They can clean those up later. 

Donghyuck grins at Renjun who immediately understood the look on his face. Donghyuck did tell him during their secret discussions on one of the things he's always wanted to do to Jaemin and as a good friend, Renjun will let him do so. 

Donghyuck pulls out his fingers and shoves it to Renjun's face who looks half amused, half disgusted before engulfing them in his mouth. Renjun sucks them clean and Donghyuck chuckles, not bothering to wipe his fingers. 

"They're lucky to be in two of my favourite places." 

Renjun goes back to sit in front of Jaemin, cradling his head on his lap and wiping the dried tears on Jaemin's cheeks. Jaemin whimpers, feeling as if all his energy was drained just from the fingering. 

"Donghyuck is gonna give you a little treat, baby. You like treats, don't you?" Renjun strokes Jaemin's face tenderly.

"Yes, I love them." Jaemin whispers, leaning into the warm touch of Renjun's hands.

Donghyuck taps Jaemin's hips, signalling the younger to lift his hips up since he's been moving too much earlier. Jaemin shakily pushes out his ass and Donghyuck almost whistles. Jaemin's hole is extra prettier now that it's stretched and loose, wet and leaking. 

"You're like an animal in heat, baby. Look at how wet you are." Donghyuck collects the slick around Jaemin's hole, pushing some of them inside his hole again. "It makes me wanna fuck you already."

Jaemin cries a please, staining his cheeks and Renjun's hands with his salty tears.

"Hyuckie," Renjun reprimands, sending him a stern look.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly and gets into business. He dives in and pokes his tongue at Jaemin's entrance. Jaemin jerks away with a pitiful whimper and Renjun, despite liking his reaction, feels a bit bad for Jaemin for suffering through two almost orgasms and smooches his face with wet kisses.

"Hyuck, fuck. Please—"

Donghyuck is deaf to Jaemin's pleas, leaving Renjun to handle the crying mess as he goes to toy with Jaemin's hole, inserting his tongue in deeper and exploring his warm cavern even better than his finger. He could taste the raw Jaemin and he'd be lying if he isn't addicted to the taste.

Jaemin's dick is throbbing madly, precum leaking down his dick to his thighs and Donghyuck feels himself getting turned on. He kneads the soft flesh of Jaemin's thigh which makes Jaemin clench onto him and Donghyuck groans, pressing deeper until he has his nose pressed on Jaemin's skin.

The action makes Jaemin want to kick around but the tight grip on his thighs tie him down and he could only whine and cry into Renjun as Donghyuck fucks with his mouth.

As usual, Donghyuck doesn't let him come, stopping merely when he feels Jaemin clenching so tight that he thinks his tongue went numb. He eases Jaemin by rubbing assuring circles on his hips. 

Licking up his mess, Donghyuck finally breaks apart and pulls Jaemin up until his back is pressed against Donghyuck's chest. Jaemin has gone limp in his hold, head thrown back on Donghyuck's shoulder aimlessly as the latter manhandles him into a comfortable position. 

Now, Jaemin is standing on his knees with Donghyuck behind him and Renjun closing in the distance. He's pliant in between them, letting them do whatever they want to him. Renjun captures Jaemin's lips in an attempt to calm him when Donghyuck puts on a condom and generously covers his whole dick with lube. The squelching sounds make Jaemin's dick come back to life.

Jaemin feels like he's already been back and forth through his highs. He opens his eyes to see Renjun stroking his own dick with lube and he doesn't get to question much when Donghyuck pushes inside. It's only the head but it has Jaemin arching his body off Donghyuck but Renjun presses him back.

"Calm down, baby. You still got one more dick." 

Jaemin's eyes snap wide open and he panics for a second. He didn't think that the meaning behind them fucking Jaemin meant them fucking him at the same time. He thought they were going to take turns. 

"Come on, Jaeminnie. Unclench, it'll all be fine. You can handle this." Donghyuck presses kisses to the back of Jaemin's neck to make him calm down.

"Why do you look so shocked, hm?" Renjun taps Jaemin's cheek with his finger. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this?"

Jaemin can feel Donghyuck's chest vibrate when he giggles in his ear. "Baby, why else would we be here together if we're not going to fuck you together?"

Jaemin sniffles his tears, opening his arms wide for Renjun and the other immediately jumps into him. Renjun slowly pushes in with a low moan that has Jaemin throbbing. Every sound they make sound lovely in his ears and now, he wants nothing but to be ruined by his two friends.

Jaemin feels used but nothing in the world can change his mind because he knows, he wants to be used like this. Wants to be used by his friends. To be reduced to a ragdoll. To be fucked until he forgets his name.

Being able to fit two cocks inside Jaemin at the same time used to be a dream but now, it's a dream come true.

The two aren't synchronized in their thrusts as they try to drive Jaemin crazy with their inconsistent pace. When Donghyuck pounds relentlessly, Renjun drags his dick deep inside as if memorizing every little detail of his walls. When Renjun goes fast, it's Donghyuck who thrusts in slowly until only the head is in and pushes back in deeply. 

Jaemin is rendered a babbling mess with drool dribbling down his chin and eyes blown wide, pink flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He's bitten on his bottom lip too hard that it's bleeding but it only makes him look hotter. He watches intently how Donghyuck had pulled Renjun in for a sloppy kiss and he thinks, again, he could come untouched just from the sight.

Jaemin looks like every sin Donghyuck and Renjun are willing to commit over and over again.

"I'm close—so close!" Jaemin gasps as Donghyuck slams in for one last time. He feels Donghyuck's hips stutter before it stills and he knows Donghyuck has come into the condom. 

An ear-piercing scream rips out of Jaemin's throat when Donghyuck doesn't let him come yet, having a steady hold on Jaemin's cock.

"Hyuckie, Hyuckie—Please, I can't do this a-anymore. Please."

"Shh, Renjunnie hasn't come yet, baby. Be a good boy and wait a little bit."

"But—" 

Donghyuck rides out his orgasm, pushing Jaemin until the edge as Renjun speeds up his thrusts, nailing every inch and eliciting a short whine and whimper from Jaemin who looks close to giving up.

Renjun finally releases his orgasm and Jaemin kind of regrets not asking them to fuck him raw. Next time, maybe he can ask them to not wear condoms. Maybe they can make him their cumslut, their cumdump and fill him up with their come. He thinks he would like that a lot. Wait—

Before Jaemin can process his thoughts further, he feels two hands on his aching cock. Rock hard and fuming red, as if it'll burst any time soon. He screams in pleasure when their strokes are in tune this time, jerking him off until he's spent and boneless in their arms.

Jaemin comes undone with a tired moan. His body turns into jelly, completely melting into their touches and both of them pull out one at a time, cooing at Jaemin when he winces. Donghyuck, who has a view of Jaemin's wide hole from the two cocks stuffed inside, licks his lips hungrily. 

If he and Renjun didn't edge Jaemin, he might have asked Jaemin for another round but the exhausted look on his face tells him Jaemin was satisfied well. He has a content smile as he stretches his arms and the two fall onto him, ignoring the mess of filth as they snuggle close. 

"That was amazing." Jaemin says breathlessly.

" _You_ were amazing." Renjun mumbles into Jaemin's collarbone. "I feel like I could fuck you forever."

Jaemin giggles, "I don't think I'll be having sex any soon after this."

"How does it feel taking our virginity?"

Jaemin hums, brushing Donghyuck's unruly hair. "As spectacular as taking two cocks in my ass."

"That was very hot though. I almost thought you were going to back out." Renjun confesses, drawing incomprehensible shapes on Jaemin's chest.

"I think I did too. But—" Jaemin looks at them both. "It was worth it. You two made me feel good."

"Did you like it?" Donghyuck asks, voice quiet and almost nervous. 

"Very. I don't think I've been fucked that well in a long time." Jaemin replies, closing his eyes as he feels sleep blanketing him.

He feels hushed whispers being thrown around before both his hands are in Renjun and Donghyuck's hands respectively. 

"Would you like it if we do it again?"

"Again?" Jaemin peeks an eye open, feeling drowsy and tired.

"Yeah, if we did this kind of thing next time."

"Next time?" Jaemin hums delightedly. "Next time sounds great. I'd love to."

Jaemin falls into slumber soon after but he manages to hear their hushed cheers and the two snuggle closer. He's never felt this warm in a long time now. Maybe he can get used to this.


End file.
